Million Pieces
by Burp Slurp Squint
Summary: If you love someone so much but he could feel your heart aching, And if you were on her place, what will you do?
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: GA's definitely not mine.

* * *

"Natsume-kuuun~ Look what I have done! Is it okay? Or is it too ugly or what?" I showed him the edited picture I've been working on for several hours.

"It's ugly." He said bluntly.

I laughed awkwardly, "You don't have to be so blunt Natsu-kun."

"You should even thank you for being honest with you, right?" He said, not even looking at me once, just kept playing on his laptop.

I sat down beside him and took a deep breathe as past memories came back to me.

.

_It was in the middle of the year when he started courting me._

"Hi Mikan." He said as he gave me flowers.

"I thought you're not coming?" I asked him as I gave him a questioning look.

He rub his nape. "I want to surprise you", he said shyly.

"Geez, you don't have to." I said as I accepted the flowers he offered me.

To be honest, that was the first time a guy gave me a bouquet of flowers. It was beautiful.

.

_After a month..._

"Do you want to ask me a question Natsume?" I asked shyly as he was about to leave.

"Eh?" He turned his back, shocked by my question.

"Nothing." I've been thinking for hours, if he would ask me...

"Can you be my girl?" He broke my train of thoughts.

"I... Yes." I gave him a bright smile as he returned it sweetly.

.

_First few months..._

"Hey, can you pay for me? Sorry, not enough cash." He said to me as he looked at his wallet.

"It's okay." I smiled as I pay for our food.

"I'll treat you again, soon."

But that soon was months after, that soon that was after a lot of meals I've paid...

.

_Few months later than the first few months..._

"Don't... you think I look good at this dress?" I asked him since I wore a dress for the first time.

"You look like an old lady." He said then laughed.

I laughed with him – but he couldn't sense that my heart was breaking.

.

_More than half a year has passed..._

"Actually, I grade Mikan as an 8/10." He said to his sister, Aoi.

"You're so mean, onii-tan! How could you grade your girlfriend!" Aoi said.

"But now she's a 6. She got fatter." He said, looked at me and laughed as I laughed with him.

Still, he couldn't sense my heart was breaking.

.

_Almost eight months have passed..._

He was driving me back home. It was past 9 in the evening.

"Well, if you'll be a distraction, I won't even think twice to break up with you." He said as we were talking about his Master's degree program.

"I know." I said silently.

"I feel suffocated when you become so clingy." He added.

"I know." I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I smiled at him.

Yet, until now, he didn't even say 'I love you'. I tried to kiss him but he just gave me a peck.

'_Does he love me, does he not?' _I kept on thinking about that until I arrived at my house.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too." He then gave me a quick peck.

.

_And now..._

"I'll just finish the downloading then we can leave, okay?" I said as I prepared my stuff.

He got a text message.

"Ugh." He complained as he missed firing his opponent.

"Problem?"

"My mom just asked me where I am. They were waiting for the ice cream at home." He said grumpily.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I closed my laptop and placed it in my bag.

"Oh well, what can I do? You were downloading."

'_Are you blaming me again? Putting all the blame to me just what you always do?'_

I couldn't move yet he still continue on walking away, going in the car.

.

**_Up until now, he couldn't sense my heart was breaking..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine

A/N: A lot of you are asking me to continue this story bc it feels incomplete. To be honest, I don't know what will Mikan do, too. Should she break up with Natsume or not? Well, here's another chapter for you. And well, maybe it's better to end it this way – an open ended story. Thank you for reviewing, favourite-ing and following this story!

* * *

_Two months more before our anniversary..._

"I'm hungryyyy." I told Natsume through the phone.

"Want me to bring you food?"

I was lying down but I sat up immediately.

_He... he'll bring me food?_

"Are-are you serious?"

"Of course. You haven't eaten dinner yet. I can ask Aoi to drive for me so yeah, sure."

"O—okay!"

"See ya." He said as he hang up.

_He's... he's coming. _I said as I clutched my phone closer to my heart. My heart beating faster and stronger. My lips curving upwards.

_This is once in a bluemoon kind of thing._

_._

I was totally expecting more. Like we could hang out a little but I was mistaken. He just gave me the food and told me he would be leaving since Aoi was the one who was driving the car.

"Okay. Take care. I love you."

"I love you too." He said softly, as if he didn't want anyone to hear it.

_It's okay. He loves me. Of course! He even bought me dinner._ I though, smiling.

.

It was just hours after that when we had another fight.

"Are you going to your Sunday class?" I asked him on Facebook since he didn't go to his class last week.

"Duh." He replied.

_Duh? _A little crack was done again.

"I'M JUST ASKING, YOU KNOW." I was a little bit frustrated by how he answered me.

"Duh is not an offensive word." He replied.

"But it's like you're saying 'Isn't it obvious' or 'Aren't you thinking?'"

"I said it again and again this week that I'll be attending class."

"Well, can't your schedule change or something?" I replied back.

_Oh dear hormones caused by my period, why are you being so abnoramlly mean today?_

"Never mind, I'm going to bed." I typed in before he could even finish what he was typing.

"Then go to bed."

And that was the end of our chat.

.

I posted on my timeline – "If I won't back down, will you?"

.

_We're almost together for 10 months. I'm used to backing down. I was the one who always back down just not to let our fights get bigger. But I'm getting tired. I want to be treated as a princess. Or even as a girlfriend whom someoone give importance to._

_But I'm crazy. Why am I thinking like this for something this small? This isn't the first time but hey. I've been on this situation for the last ~10 months. Will I just throw those ~10 months just for this?_

I buried my face on my pillow, wishing for the darkness to take me away to my dreamland.


End file.
